Truth and Lies
by insane nodak
Summary: Harry finds his place in the war against Voldemort. He learns who he is and how he relates to his world.
1. Truth in Lies

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I've always liked the idea of dark Harry. This is AU after fifth year.

I've never been so proud or ashamed in my fifteen years as I am now. I've found my place in the war, yet I'm turning my back on everything I've been taught. Those who have faced death to protect me will be wailing at the waste. My parents are applauding my decision. He can give me everything I've ever wanted, everything I need; revenge and family.

The first time Vernon ever hit me, I was four. He and Petunia were arguing about whether to keep me or not. I remember standing on the stairs, as they insulted my parents and myself. Until Vernon saw me and started screaming obscenities. It was Petunia's "What if They're watching?" that stopped his already bloody fist. After Petunia's oh-so heartfelt plea, I was thrown into the cupboard under the stairs, where I blacked out. Five hours later Petunia woke me to start my chores.

I had a complete scan done on the wards surrounding the Dursley house. There wasn't a single blood or protection ward on it, which meant Dumbledore had lied to me the entire time. And trust me, if the goblins couldn't find any blood wards, then there weren't any.

I may have once been the Boy-Who-Lived, but not anymore. A boy is a child, and my childhood never existed. We came to an agreement, and now I'm his heir. When, not if, we win this war muggleborns will still be allowed to come to Hogwarts. We need muggleborns to keep the bloodlines from becoming too intertwined, or we'll die out.

I saw the _Daily Prophet_'s headline and laughed. I haven't disappeared. I've found my place and will fight in the front lines, not as the Boy-Who-Lived, but as the Dark Prince.

"**Boy-Who-Lived Disappears;**

**Dark Prince Rises"**

A/N: Please review:) Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Lies of Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: This is AU after fifth year. Snape's POV

The boy doesn't realize just how powerful he is, just like his mother. She was beautiful, everything about her was regal. On the train coming to Hogwarts for the first time, I introduced myself and we became quick friends. Even when she said she was muggleborn, something told me she wasn't.

Although she was sorted into Gryffindor and I into Slytherin, we remained friends. Lily was beyond intelligent, yet always modest about her achievements. I have always believed that she should have been sorted into either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, except for that thrice-damned reckless bravery she showed on occasion. She was more knowledgeable than any Ravenclaw and just as cunning as any snake.

Lily, my precious Lily, is the reason I changed sides. After she was killed, the guilt welled up. I killed my life, my love, my Lily. Harry should have been my son, not James'. I loved Lily, James merely wanted to prove he was better than me. Oh, he would never hit her. No what he did was much worse. He left her alone nearly every night to see his whores.

She knew I was a death-eater, just as I knew that her blood was as pure as Malfoy's. My flower was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. Her distrust of Dumbledore, led to her passing information to me to give to the Dark Lord. And though she worked as a double agent for Lord Voldemort, she would not sacrifice her child for her own life. She may have despised James Potter more than any other being on the planet, but she would never allow an innocent to be harmed.

Harry is powerful, but that is not surprising. The Potters are descended from Godric Gryffindor. With the blood of two founders running through his veins and with the gifts of Slytherin, Harry is a force to be reckoned.

Dumbledore treated him as a child, fragile and impressionable. He acted as if Harry were glass, but left him to fight battles grown men couldn't face. He allowed himself to be fooled by a child's face, even though he looked into the eyes of an adult so many times.

I cannot help but to laugh at the _Daily Prophet_'s headline. Last year it was "Boy-Who-Lived Insane Liar" and now after he has been proven right, at the cost of his godfather, he is once again being called savior. The wizarding world expects him to rescue them, but Harry understands power. He may not have wanted it, but he can and will use it. He will become famous, or as the case may be, infamous. But for now I must play my part and go to Dumbledore. My master and prince trust me to lead the bumbling bee astray with their carefully crafted lies. I chuckle as I glance at the paper once more.

"**Boy-Who-Lived Disappears;**

**Dark Prince Rises"**

A/N: Please review:).


	3. False Truths

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Hermione's POV

When I saw the _Daily Prophet_ I had to scoff. Harry hasn't disappeared; he couldn't have. The wards Dumbledore has placed on Privet Drive, wouldn't have let him be taken, let alone leave, without the Headmaster's arrant approval. No, Harry will be kept safe on Privet Drive, until the place the Headmaster is warding for his safety and training is complete. Harry will be spending the school year in a secure area, being trained to defeat Voldemort, Dumbledore's exact words.

We're all quite worried about this Dark Prince, though the Headmaster says there's nothing to worry about. He's even told the adult Order members that if they run into him, they are to give him an oath of protection and safety in Order Headquaters. According to Professor Snape, he's only about our age. And that he doesn't seem to like Voldemort's excessive use of the Crucatious Curse. He thinks the boy is from Eastern Europe, Albania or maybe Russia, and that he hardly speaks any English, though he seems to understand it quite well.

The Headmaster said that since I've been doing so well, keeping Harry from having to worry about everything that's been happening in the Wizarding World this summer, I'll be receiving an extra 100 galleons of pay. Of course I told the Headmaster that it was my pleasure to help Harry out however I could and the money isn't that important. The Headmaster doesn't like it when Ron, Ginny, or I appear to only help Harry for the money, but he knows how difficult it is to keep Harry out of danger.

I'd best go help Ron study and finish our summer essays. I know Ron wants to owl Harry, but we can't distract him from his training out of our own selfishness. Besides, I know the Headmaster has already put wards up to help prevent Harry from being distracted. No owls carrying post can enter or leave the wards, without the post being burned. The _Daily Prophet_ truly needs a new editor, one who can be completely unbiased (like myself). I mean really:

"**Boy-Who-Lived Disappears**

**Dark Prince Rises"**


	4. Chapter 4

I'd always thought of Harry Potter as the golden child. He was regarded as the savior of the wizarding world and hidden away from our lovesick eyes. As I treated my heir, so I expected Potter was being raised. My son's arrogance and spoiled nature were, I believed, the same as Dumbledore's golden boy. My silver child and the wizarding world's golden one would be mirror images.

Then I met the boy. No haughty arrogance or unnecessary pride lit his emerald orbs, only carefully banked anger and defiance. James Potter's twin he may be, yet all I saw was my Lord's own self, and I realized the golden child our world expected, did not exist. This boy was no bold, reckless lion; he was as much a sly silver serpent as my Lord, even more so as he perfectly played the part of a golden lion.

Now, as my fellow wizards panic and attempt to flee, I realize how well he played his part. He learned at the hands of muggles what no wizard will ever be able to teach. It goes against our very nature to harm our children, too few that we have. Yet, as my fellow Death Eaters laugh, I can not help but to cry inside. Without the light, how can darkness thrive? It was not just the light he would bring down, but the dark as well. The newspaper's headline is a misconception, for our Dark Prince rose in a cupboard under the stairs of a muggle house. We merely taught him how to refine that gift.

"Boy-Who-Lived Disappears

Dark Prince Rises"

We have damned ourselves.

A/N: Like it, love it, hate it beyond all reason? Review.


End file.
